Finding the answers to love again
by DevotedFuinnja
Summary: And there it was in a diner outside of Lima, Ohio that two former lovers started to reconnect. Even after all the pain that they caused one another there they sat laughing like nothing had happened between them.


**So I pulled an all nigher to complete this after last nights Glee. I figure this will be a good pick me up after what happened last nigh on Glee. This is the Sequle to _There's always hope _I hope you like it. I will warn you that I have decided to upload this with out proofing it first so if there's any thing messed up it wont be fixed till I've gotten some sleep so bare with me.  
><strong>

**Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters, If I did Beth would have been Finns and Puck would have been hit by a bus Not to mention I would fire Ryan Fuinn hater Murphy from the show.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding the answers to love again<br>**_

_**By Fuinnforlife**_

For the most part her summer was going as well as It could be for just having baby the month before. Here she was at 6am on Saturday morning in the park about to start her daily run, her mother had asked a number of times why she only runs at six in morning and as always she uses the same response of that _'that's when it's the coolest'_. But in reality its so she doesn't have to see the faces of the parents who've brought their kids to play in the park, so she doesn't have to see happiness on there faces as they watch their kids play. She's worked hard to get to the point that she would even run through the park and she's proud to admit that, even if its only to herself. Some times when she's catching her breath she'll sit down on a park bench and wonder what it would be like to be there and watch her own daughter play even if it brings her to tears. In the end when she's done drying her tears she once again comes to the decision that she did the right thing by giving her daughter up, but even then she knows that come the next Saturday she'll be right back there all over again.

Most times when she runs she's the only one in the park which she likes as it gives her time to cry by herself, but today it seems there will be someone else on the running path with her. If it wasn't for the fact that she didn't want to mess up her exercise routine she would have left. So she stays and warms up for her run while watching the other person out of the corner of her eye. "You know if you keep staring he's going to think your checking him out." whipping around to find the source of the voice, automatically knowing who was. "Finn what are you doing here and why did you feel the need to scare the hell out of me?" If her look could melt steel Finn would be a puddle at her feet that he knows for sure. "Well if its not that obvious I'm here to go on a run before I head to the gym and I didn't mean to sneak up on you". He added to last part to show he wasn't acting creepy

Rising an eyebrow she asks her next question. "Since when do you get up at six for a run." She remembers when they were dating she could hardly get him up before noon.

"Since the football team got a new head coach." He states.

"Wait what happened to Coach Tanaka".

"Don't know something about a brake down or something I wasn't really listening". He didn't really care when the school called to inform him of the new coach but when he heard that all the returning starters would have to try out again he it in to high gear to save his spot on the team.

"Really, but that doesn't answer my question Finn".

"Well its mainly because whoever the new coach is he wants all the returning starters to try out so he can gage whether we get to keep are spots on the team or not." It was at this point that Quinn began to worry.

"Wait so he's kicking every one from the team". She asked.

"Well no but he wants to see what he's working with, I mean if you really look at it there's only a few good players left besides me, Puck, Mike and Matt. And Matt might have to move so that only leaves the three of us. But can we not talk about it took me a week to stop freaking out about it."

Nodding she replies. "Well I'm sure your spot safe, cause where are they going to find another Quarterback that's better then you in Lima." Some how those words coming from Quinn seemed to put his mind at ease.

"You right but still I'm not taking any chances you know."

"I understand, if there was anyway I could get back on the Cheerios then I would do it."

"Is that why your running, to get back on the Cheerios". Finn asked.

"No I'm running to get back what I lost and that was myself, even after all of this I'm still lost.

"Your not lost Quinn, come on if anything you lost that cold hearted bitchy edge that nobody liked." Sighing Quinn could only nod. "I know that your life got turned upside down and all turned around but you have to admit things did work out in the end, heck look at me after ever thing I didn't think that I would be able to talk to you let alone forgive you for what you did. But here I am talking to you and I did forgive you even when I don't fully understand way you did what you did." For Quinn hearing Finn's words lifted that worry that she held.

"I'm glad to hear that you can forgive me for what I did and didn't do. If there's one thing I could do it would be to go back and do everything different." Finn nodded allowing Quinn to go on.

"If you want we can sit down talk clear the air and maybe I can tell you why I did it."

"Uh sure do you want to do it now or later." Picking up her things she answered.

"Lets do it now if I don't do it now I don't think I ever will".

Grabbing his things he began to walk to his car . "Did you walk or drive".

"I walked here".

"Ok I'll drive then, where do we wanna go." As if knowing where she wants to go he answers for her. "That diners outside of town."

"Uh yea sounds good how'd you know that where I wanted to go." She asks

"Come even after everything I still now more about you then anyone." She know with out a doubt that he does know more then any one when it comes to her."I could say the same for you". Instead of answering he just nods as he pulls into the parking lot of the diners. "But you all ready know that."

"Well seeing as we've known each other since 8th grade and dated for almost two years I think it's a little hard to not know everything".

Opening the door for Quinn they made their way to the end and sat down.

"So I don't know about you but I'm hungry so I'm going to order". Quinn said shocking Finn.

"Since when do you eat grease diner food again". Letting out a slight chuckle at Finn's confused face.

"If there's one good thing about getting pregnant its defiantly the need to eat plus it doesn't hurt to not have Ms. Sylvester breathing down my neck about my weight." Nodding Finn answered.

"Uh ok I guess seeing as I've never been pregnant I wouldn't really know".

"Its kind of nice eating when no one care's what my weight is, it like a weight has been lifted really".

"I get that, but Quinn I didn't care how much you ate I always thought you should've eating more but in my eyes your were always beautiful".

"Finn" Wishing she could say she didn't blush would be an understatement.

"What its true in my eyes you were are beautiful". Finn said while taking Quinn's hand in his.

"Still you shouldn't say that to someone who's not your girlfriend."

"I know but it's the truth you may not be my girlfriend but I still care about you".

"I know I've asked you this before but how can you talk to me after what happened between us". Sighing Finn tried to find the words he wanted to use. "Its ok if you don't want to answer."

"No I'm just trying to find the right words to explain this. At first I wanted to hate you so much but for some reason I couldn't and I didn't know why at first." taking a breath he continued "But once I talked to my mom she made me think about the reasons why you lied to me and in the end I decided that I couldn't be mad at you when I didn't know the whole story." Finn stopped when the waitress came up to the table.

"Hello sorry for the long wait what can I get you both to drink".

"Uh I'll have a water"

"How bout you hun." she asked Quinn.

"Um I'll have an orange juice"

"Do you know what you want your do you need a little more time" the waitress asked

"Um yea" Finn answered.

"Ok ill go get your drinks then". with that she walked off to get their drinks.

They both took a few second to glance over the menu before resuming there talk.

"So you decided that because you didn't know the whole story you couldn't be mad." Quinn asked.

"In a nut shell yes, I won't say that I wasn't angry cause I was be I was more angry with myself then with you. Then as time went on and the more time I had to think I just decided to hear what you had to say." Quinn sighed

"I guess I should tell you what happened that night". sighing again she went on. " It was the night that you did Push it for some reason I was feeling insecure and fat and you were out celebrating with the Glee club so I called the one person who would tell me I wasn't fat and that was Puck. He brought out some wine coolers and it just went on from there. The next morning I woke up naked and alone so I did the only thing that I could think of I left and forgot that it ever happened. It was a month latter that when I was late that I remember what happened and by this put me and you were doing a lot better in the relationship area that I didn't want to lose you. After some long and hard freak out I decided that in the end you would stand by me that you would be a better father then Puck so that's what I did I told you that you were the father and that was that." All Finn could do was nod as he tried to find the words to answer what she was saying.

"Believe it or not its good to here you say that but why would I have been a better father, I mean look at me I never really had a father figure in my life".

"That's why, I knew that you would do everything in your power to help me raise the baby just so you could raise a child that had a father in its life." Quinn said taking his hand in hers "That's why I chose you, as hard as Puck wanted to try to be a good Father I knew that he would have to grow up and that's just not Puck's nature but you had to grow up quicker because you didn't have a father". She didn't know why but she had started crying but for some reason she was.

"Quinn why are you crying"

"Wish I knew". Not knowing what else Finn placed his hands on her face wiping at her tears way. "Finn you don't have to do that."

"Its ok I don't mind". and In all honesty he didn't care.

"Ok here we go one water and one orange juice have you had time to look over the menu".

"Uh yea ill have the pancake breakfast with a side of toast".

"K and for you dear".

"I'll have the pancake breakfast as well.". Quinn says handing the waitress her menu.

"When did you start eating pancakes last I checked to hated them." Finn asks.

"It started a day after I had the baby, seeing as I wasn't keeping her they let me go as soon as it was safe to do so. My mom got up early to pick me up so we went by an Ihop on the way home so she could eat, somewhere along the way I wound up with a plate of pancakes in front of me and for some reason I started eating them and here we are today." Quinn answered

"Getting back to what you were saying before I want to ask a question and I want you to answer honestly". He said once again taking her hands in his.

"Ask a way." She replied

"Would you have kept the baby if It was truly mine". This question had been nagging at him since he found out that he wasn't the baby's Father.

Quietly Quinn began to answer. "Honestly yea I would have kept her, god you don't know how much I wanted to keep her and raise her with you."

"Ok that's all I wanted that's all I really wanted, now I can truly forgive you." Sighing he took her hand and placed a kiss on it trying to say with out words that she was forgiving.

Closing her eyes and finally letting out all the pain she had held for so long it was like she could finally rest she now knew that when she went home tonight she would for the first time in a month sleep with out crying herself to sleep. With really no reason at all Finn leans forward and places a kiss on her lips, a kiss that means nothing more and nothing less then an I love you.

"Wh Why did you kiss me".

"I really couldn't tell you other then it was sort of an I love you."

"I Love you too but I thought that you were dating Rachel".

"Yea I was but that only lasted three weeks". Shocked was all Quinn could think about.

"What but I thought you and Rachel really liked one another?"

"So did I but for some reasons every time we went out on a date it always ended with us getting in a fight over something, heck sometimes I didn't even know what we were fighting about. Then one night a week ago we had enough so we ended it before we really started to hate one another."

"Really wow I thought you guys would make it through the summer at least". Nodding Finn answered. "Yea so did I but I don't know it was like once we got together the things we had in common seemed to be less and less so we ended it and Rachel went off to some arts camp in New York and I stayed here and got a new job and started to work out more when we learned that we were getting the new coach.

"You got a new job where at?" she asked.

"I work part time at Burt's auto shop on the weekends, I don't get paid much but I gives me some spending money plus He's helping me fix up my dads old truck so it some what works now."

"That's great Finn good for you." To her it seemed that even with His and Rachel's brake up hadn't hurt him to bad.

"Yea its good its hard sometimes but its good, plus side is now I have a car that runs so I don't have to ask my mom to borrow the car when I need to go out and do stuff. What about you anything new going on in you life."

"Not much other then moving back in with my mother and helping her pack up dads things. Other then that I spend most of my days by the pool board out of my mind."

"Wow it seems you could really use some one to hang out with.

Nodding she answered. "Yea but I've gotten close with my mom again so its got its advantages."

"I bet but if you ever need to get out of the house feel free to call me I seem to be playing video games all the time that drive my mom nuts." Finn added

"Ok here we go two Pancake breakfast's, do you need any thing else". The Waitress asked.

"Nope I think were good."

"Ok if you need anything fill free to yell out for me." the Waitress said before walking off.

"Um Quinn before we start eating can I ask you another question".

Placing her fork down Quinn nodded. "I've got tickets to a concert this weekend and Burt's letting me off early to go see it, would you maybe want to go with me?" He aksed.

"Are you asking me out on a date Finn?" She asked.

"Well not really i figured we could go as two good friends who are trying to reconnect."

"Ok then it's a date". She answered back.

"Ok". he replied before digging in to his plate.

And there it was in a diner outside of Lima, Ohio that two former lovers started to reconnect. Even after all the pain that they caused one another there they sat laughing like nothing had happened between them. And this is where the real story begins.

_**End.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reviews all ways make me feel good so review a way and yes there will be yet another sequel. It may take me some time as I have yet to begin working on it. I do how ever know that it will be a mult chapter story instead of a one shot. Any way good night and don't forget to review.<span>**


End file.
